Ze LOTR Mines of Moria
ze_LOTR_Mines_of_Moria is a Zombie Escape map created by Hannibal, and it is the first ZE map he have ever made successfully. It is themed on the movie Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Overview Development ze_LOTR_Mines_of_Moria_v1 - ze_LOTR_Mines_of_Moria_v2 - ze_LOTR_Mines_of_Moria_v3 - ze_LOTR_Mines_of_Moria_v4_5 - ze_LOTR_Mines_of_Moria_v5_1 In this version, there were several bugs that were fixed: * The pillar that to fall and kill players crushed, was moving in the wrong path. * There were two areas where players would not be killed by the explosion of the end. ze_LOTR_Mines_of_Moria_v6_3 Final version, the map is apparently bug free and there isn't any known bug. Many things that were broken by CS: S updates were fixed; and some other things (like the button that activates the staffs or the physic of the ring itself) were improved now that the creator has more knowledge about Hammer. Map specifications * Custom textures * Multiple Soundtracks and movie related sounds * 3 Special Items : The Ring, Gandalf's Staff and Saruman's Staff. Tactics The map starts at three different spawn locations: * On a room on the left side of the paths. * On a room on the right side of the paths. * Outdoors, where the main group appears. The similarity between the two rooms make it hard to tell on wich one you spawned and you can find yourself chosing the wrong direction when going into the path. Use the location of the rest of the team in the radar as reference. The players must break the wood or stone doors by shooting them to exit the spawns. There are 3 paths to chose from, two lead to climbable ladders, while the middle one leads to an elevator. The hold points of this map are Balin's Tomb, the Moving Staircase and the Moria's Bridge at the very end. You get surrounded by zombies on the Ring of Light between the pillars, but you don't need to shoot them since the light forces them away. If you manage to bring the ring to the very end it will become a lot easier since it will make the two wood planks across the abysm disappear, so you will only have to cover the stone bridge. Do not jump the breaking staircase if you aren't in front of the crowd. Even if you are, is usually a good idea not to jump (unless you are carrying the Ring itself) because is easier to defend against zombies from the moving part of the stair than from bellow, and not everyone will be able to make the jump. You can block the elevator (with taking damage) or the Balin's Tomb Door on purpose with your body to keep it open for late teammates. If you get blocked by the fallen pillar, do not panic and try to climb it on the right side using a pillar's base as climbing/jumping ground. Notes *The elevator can be blocked to wait for humans, but grieffers and noobs can end making everyone in the elevator getting zombified, so take this route at own risk. *The ring can appear in four different locations: on one of three starting paths or where the three paths meet. *The doors that lead to Gandalf's Staff and Saruman's Staff open randomly; you can get one staff, both or none. *On the latest versions all the "Zombie Stoppers" were removed to make the map more fair and challenging. *On the moving stairs zombies can use bunny hoping (if allowed) and kill humans easily. Is usually a good idea to cover from the moving stairs and just don't allow the zombies on them. Trivia *This is arguably Hannibal's (Rafuron) first map. He did a poorly made ZM before this one, and two ZE that he never finished. *With its sound track, special items and special events like the falling pillar or the moving stairs, all kinda new on Zombie Escape back in the day, it fastly became the big favorite of lots of people and a point of reference for the mappers to come. *Most people think you can break the wooden doors that give access to the staves, or that you have control over them; the truth is they open randomly by themselves and there is nothing you can do to affect their outcome. *On Hannibal's "Rezurrection" (where he decided to make a new version of all his maps to leave them completely playable and bug-free before moving on) the possibility of including The Balrog was discussed, but Hannibal preferred to leave the map and its gameplay untouched. Category:Maps Category:Maps (CS:S) Category:Hannibal